A conventional projection display device including an optical modulation element that modulates light outputting from a light source and a projection unit that projects light modulated by the optical modulation element onto a projection screen is known.
In an initial state, since an image projected on a projection screen is out of focus, the image projected on the projection screen must be focused. For example, a projection display device that projects a guidance image that guides focus adjustment onto a projection screen is known.